User talk:The Guest
}|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= Well, hello, it seems you've reached my talk page, glad you came, check out some of the old messages or bring in some new ones, friends are especially welcome, of course, entry comes with prices: Rules. * Do not swear, i hate it when people swear. * No bullying whatsoever! bullies make me sick, any bullies on here will be completely ignored and put on my personal ignore list. * No hogging the conversation or giving personal opinions if not asked, i don't like it when people meddle with my affairs. * No insulting anyone at all! insulting someone on here leads strait to my personal ignore list. I welcome anyone at all who follows these rules! And with that said! enjoy chatting with me :) }} 02:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC)}} Heyy Hi, I'm Rae, but call me RL. You sound alot like me except I suck at video games lol. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I am. and please sign your comments please. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Everything except I havent lived in many places...And you rock at vid games and i dont. Irc?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) And you have a skypeRiku's Love is bored :/ 16:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but only if you want to, Im renosgirl50 if you want to skype. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) So, you dont wanna go on skype i take it?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Let me say now my parents are dirvoced so im rarely on. And ok, totally understandable. And let me say this as well : I wont do webcam at first...--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) dirvoces suck. Even thou i was 3 when my parents dirvoced. But it ruins lifes and you can never get quite over it. But i wanted to tell you why im not on too often. My dad hates the wiki thou at school i check my messages when I feel like it :) lol. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 18:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the irc...he hates it. And i spend too much time here. But yeah my dad and I dont agree on much, But i love Kh. And the wiki. so yea, thanks for those words :)--Riku's Love is bored :/ 18:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Myde Art Fanart and unofficial media is not allowed on this wiki; our policy strictly dictates that all images must be official, with only a few exceptions. Your image has been deleted, please be sure to follow this policy in the future. Thanks! -- 23:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, calm down. This is the wiki's definite policy; if you don't like and aren't going to adhere to it, you can kindly leave. Second, I didn't delete any saber image, so I have no clue what you are talking about there. Assuming good faith, I'll remove the warning. However, please do not act so rash in the future, especially when trying to negotiate with another user. We try to promote good inter-user affairs here. Thanks! -- 23:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::NO. Do not reupload the image. I just checked the deletion log; KrytenKoro, a fellow admin, deleted it. I assure you that if Kryten deleted it, there was good reason. On the very diminutive chance that it was a mistake on his part, you can always leave him a message. I'm sure he'll reply to you very quickly. -- 23:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, you can embed virtually any image to your user page through the use of a direct URL from Photobucket or Imageshack. That's fine, as long as the image is not uploaded to the wiki. -- 00:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Mostly Unnecessary Side-Conversation You may want to be careful here on this wiki.Some of these users are so stuck on keeping fanart of the wiki.Even if some fanart is placed on a userpage.I know that placing fanart on userpages should not count but I can't fight against the whole wiki about so you might just want to add KH Images.--The Dark Master 23:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Guest please do not reupload the fanart administrators might block you from this wiki if you keep doing that.--The Dark Master 23:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) For the record, you can have fan images on your user page. You just can't upload them to the Wiki's servers. Just upload them to an image sharing site and link them here like Roxas said. It's not a dificult request. 00:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Image The "Unknown's lightsaber" image you added was redundant to an image we already have, and was also fan-edited (the black background). As such, it cannot be uploaded to the wiki. However, you are perfectly free to upload it to photobucket or imageshack, and then embed the image on your page. Thank you. 00:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Xion :The Riku Replica - it's a Replica of Riku, but the Organization has Namine make it into the same thing they're turning Sora into. You could say they are copying Riku, and transforming him into Sora. :Xion - it's a Replica of Roxas, but she is turning into Sora. However, the base is still Roxas. 17:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) "Day 276: Behind the Truth Author: Axel Xion is gone. Roxas still doesn't know anything, but Xion found out. That's why I need to find her. We don't have hearts, so we accept the facts we're given as the truth. But something far more important lies behind that truth. Saïx would laugh at people with no hearts calling one another friends, but that doesn't make it not so. As the Nobody of the hero of the Keyblade and the Replica of that Nobody, these two are special. Unique in every sense of the word. But that doesn't change the fact that we're friends. Nothing will. Got it memorized, Xion? " It's also why Xion feeds directly off of Roxas, not Sora. 18:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :You are free to believe whatever you want, but unless you provide a citation to Nomura saying that Axel is wrong here, then it is considered vandalism for you to insert your theory into the wiki. 21:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal its me.I know you feel Xion is a replica of sora not Roxas and hats understandable.Its just that other users on this wiki want reliable sources as facts for this wiki.Personally I think Xion is not directly based on anyone,She was just a replica who had no identity but when the memories of others found a way into her she gained an identity.She is most likely based of the memory of Kairi since her base form resembles her greatly.Xion was formed from the memories of many others.However she is an unstable replica so she kept constanly changing forms.Anyone if you want to prove your facts you must talk about first on a talk page of an article and see where it goes from there.--The Dark Master 23:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The End of a Conflict, The Dawn of a New Day You and Roxas Talk Pages Yeah,In order to find a talk page go to an article and when you see where it says talk click on it.Then after that write statements that you think should be mentioned on the article.--The Dark Master 23:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure I will be your friend.Let me give you some advice.Try to be more professional because if you don't other users may undermine you.If you want to state reasonable statements about certain things related to the plot KH discuss on the talk pages.I know some users may get on your nerves but try to remain calm and reasonable.Sometimes your discussions may not go as you planned but sometimes you just have to accept it,I have had to do that before.If you need help message me and I will answer you as soon as I can.--The Dark Master 23:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah anger is sometimes hard to control trust me I should KNOW.Even if you do hate somethings and want to say something it can cause more problems with other users.Sometimes its unavoidable but I tend to hide my fustration,you may have to hide it to so you don't get in any trouble.Stick to your ideals and try to cooeparate even if you don't agree.I support though I may not always agree with you.Friends must stick together ya know.--The Dark Master 23:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I Appologise New Wiki There is a new original wiki of Kingdom Hearts that people have went to,many people have left,many have stayed here, and many people are working on both wiki.Well I do work on both wiki's,I work on this one more tahn I do the others.There have been many discussionsto change this wiki's development so it is not exactly like the new one.I mean why is there a need for two copies of the same site on the internet.We have not reached a conclusion of a debate for changing this wiki,thought this wiki will still be about Kingdom Hearts.I am going to try my best to reinvent the wiki.--The Dark Master 20:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No there not gonna delete this wiki.We are just going to change are policies.--The Dark Master 20:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) BBS V2 ---- Re:Almost Accurate Past Mistakes Lead To Future Triumphs Sorry if it sounds like I'm talking to you like you have problems. (thats not it at all) I just don't know if you know how to use pre coding and I want to make this as obvious as possible cause I won't have much time to explain it 10 times if need be. So as I said, just give me the complete talk bubble coding and I'll put everything in for you alright. :D}} Hey 05:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hello Guest. After that little ah...mishap before, I was wondering if you'd like to be friends?}} 21:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC)|happy=All right! I can make you a Userbox if you like.}} Ok, just give me: *some colors *font *image *and message I'll get right on it! Done! Sorry about the image, but because it's an external link, I can't shrink it! to use it type 05:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Actually it seems, Dark Enigma has done it for you. But anyway, thank you for thanking me XD!}} New Day New Section 3D Day Your talk bubbles